User blog:Akhil100/Ben 10: Alien of the World
'The date for voting for the polls below is over as of 10 April 2012. Even if you vote now, that vote will not be taken into the contest. For the results of this round, see "Round 1 Results" blog. ' Yeah, guys. It's me Akhil100. I know, I'm not that famous around here and infact I'm ranked 104 here. But once I used to be ranked between 15 to 25. Anyways, the title above is not a new series nor a new game. It's just new "Wiki-based competion/contest" made by me. I have noticed that no one is making any contests lately. So I decided to make one of my own. Please don't quit this. Some of you might say that I copied this idea from others, but it is not ture (sometimes it could be). And I know its a lame name for a contest. Here's the way it's gonna work: All the aliens in the series is going to be in this contest (except Ultimate versions, "mentionded-only", Fusions, Power of the Omnitrix ones, Omniverse ones, Eon and Alien X). You guys will be the ones who chooses the winner. You guys can vote and choose who should win and who should loose. I will create polls for each battles and one who wins in the finals will be declared the "Alien of the World". The name could also be shortened as AOTW, AOW or simply AW. Competitors Round First is the Competitors Round. In this round, you guys will choose who should enter the contest out of all the aliens. Out of all the 45 aliens (with the rules I said before), only 32 aliens can enter the contest. The ones who got to enter will be devided into 4 groups, each having 8 aliens. More about the contest will come soon in my next blog. Now on to the first round. The 45 aliens will be polled down here. You guys have to choose who should enter the contest by voting the polls. The aliens will be devided into 5 groups or "playlists", each having 9 members. The once with the most votes in their group will be selected to battle in the Battles round coming up. The first round will end on April 10, 2012. So vote quickly and tell everyone you know. 'Group 1' Who do you think are strong enough to enter the contest? Wildmutt Four Arms Grey Matter XLR8 Upgrade Diamondhead Ripjaws Stinkfly Heatblast 'Group 2' Who do you think are strong enough to enter the contest? Ghostfreak Cannonbolt Wildvine Upchuck Ditto Eye Guy Benwolf Benmummy Benvicktor 'Group 3' Who do you think are strong enough to enter the contest? Way Big Spitter Buzzshock Articguana Lodestar Nanomech Rath Eatle Clockwork 'Group 4' Who do you think are strong enough to enter the contest? Goop Swampfire Chromastone Big Chill Humungousaur Brainstorm Jetray Spidermonkey Echo Echo 'Group 5' Who do you think are strong enough to enter the contest? Water Hazard Terraspin Armordrillo NRG AmpFibian Fasttrack ChamAlien Shocksquatch Jury Rigg Conclusion That's it. I know that most of you will think that only one alien from a group could enter the contest. But don't worry. Not only one, but the ones with most votes are the ones who will enter. I just split them into groups so that it will be easy to vote. There will also be tiebreaker polls if it's needed. Like I said before, vote quickly cause this ends on April 10, 2012. And don't forget to tell your comments. The winners will be announced in my next blog. Bye guys. Akhil100 Category:Blog posts